Dancing with the Devil
by PeanutluvsHP
Summary: Hermione sits quietly alone watching others dance. Feeling slightly alone. Suddenly someone asks 'May I join you' Hermione looks up to see her enemy... What will happen next?Please bestow me with your pity.  I cant write a summary to save my life!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Its sad I know.

Laying there in the grass Hermione smiled as the wind gently blew her across her face. The sun was just rising. Pink, orange, yellow and red, were painted across the morning sky. Today was her last day of summer. Tomorrow Hermione would be going back to Hogwarts for the last time. It was a bitter sweet. Hogwarts had become like a second home to Hermione.

Before she knew it, the sun was beaming on top of her. Realizing that she still hadn't packed, she arose and walked back into her house. Mum and Dad had already left for work. Grabbing a biscuit and a cup of coffee she headed to her room. Pulling an enormous trunk out of her closet she began to pack. Hermione was never a girly girl, but her best muggle friend Charlotte talked her into buying different clothes this year.

'_I'm not wearing that!' Hermione said in horror as Charlotte held up the shortest skirt Hermione had ever seen. 'Why not? It's really cute!' Charlotte protested. 'Charlie. There's only an inch of fabric on it!' Charlotte seemed disappointed. 'Fine. How about this one?' She said as she held up a plain black pleated skirt that came to about to the middle of Hermione's thigh. Smiling Hermione agreed not wanting to disappoint her friend anymore. _

Hermione smiled as she placed the folded black skirt in her trunk. Once all her clothes and School supplies were packed, Hermione grew bored. Not sure what to do after this. She thought of calling Charlotte, and then remembered she was with her boyfriend. Blake. Hermione knew the minute she met him she wouldn't like him. He was arrogant, selfish, rude, demeaning, and cold. Charlotte was hypnotized by his good looks and seemed blinded to anything else. Blake reminded her of Malfoy. Hermione sighed and pulled out her sketch pad. It was secret passion. When she would draw nothing else seemed to matter. The charcoal in her hand drew long elegant lines. Soon Hermione was immersed in her own world. Looking at finished product, and finally content with the way it turned out. It was the forbidden forest. It looked dark and mysterious. Beautiful in a dangerous way.

Again she was bored with nothing to do. Sighing she decided to go out. Being eighteen she could get in to just about anywhere. After searching through the little clothes she hadn't packed she finally decided on a small black dress that her mother forced her to buy. Charlotte and her mother were so much alike. Always trying to get Hermione out of her shell. Standing in front of her full length mirror she was satisfied. Her dress flattered her body quite nicely. Her hair was softly pinned back. And a very light amount of make-up applied.

She walked down stairs and her parents still weren't home. '_That's strange.' _She thought to herself ass she walked out the door. It was now dark. Hermione stood outside her home until she saw a cab pull up. 'Downtown please.' She said. The driver nodded and drove away. The brakes of the cab squeaked as they came to a stop. After paying him she set off looking for somewhere to eat. Finally she stumbled on what seemed to be a low-key club. The 'Dancing tavern'. Stepping inside Hermione was in awe. The club was handsomely decorated in black and dark red. Each table had a dark red table cloth and a dimly lit candle in the center. The table's surrounded a large dance floor, made of a rich mahogany wood. A band was stationed a romantically lit corner. Playing a Big Bad Voodoo Daddy song. '_How may I help you miss?' _said a voice next to her. Hermione snapped out of it. '_Oh. It'll just be me tonight.' _The girl nodded. '_Fallow me please.' _Hermione fallowed the hostess to her seat. She had to be close to Hermione's age. She had long straight black hair. A mysterious air floated around her like a thick fog. She smiled as she pointed Hermione to her directed seat. '_Thank you._' Hermione said as a menu was placed in front of her. Again the girl nodded and walked away. Soon Hermione was joined by her waiter. He too had that mysterious air about him. _But wow he's good looking. _She thought. '_Hello, I'm Jacob. I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you?' _Hermione placed her order a little relieved that she could now really take in the club. Picture frames hung all over the walls. Displaying some of the greatest musicians of all time. Louie Armstrong, Billie Holiday, Ella Fitzgerald, Bessie Smith, and the list could have gone on forever.

People were swing dancing all over the dance floor. Hermione sighed. How she longed to share this with someone. All of the sudden a voice came out of no where. '_Mind if I join you Granger?' _Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice, that not so sweet endearment. Slowly her head turned to face his. And there he was Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own thing except maybe a bit of the concepts.

-------- Also I'd like to thank you for reading this. And I apologize if it seems to get scattered. This is all coming from the top of my head. But bare with me.

Thanks again.

Hermione stared at him in shock. _'Malfoy? What are you doing here?'_ A smirk spread across hid face like wild fire. _'Eating, of course.'_ Hermione sighed. '_Take a seat.' _Draco sat down in the seat across from her. Draco looking quiet handsome in his muggle tuxedo. His hair wasn't slicked back but it fell like a curtain around his eyes. Draco was staring at Hermione as well. She looked wonderful …_ for a Mudblood. _He thought to himself. _'So Granger, Why are you all by your lonesome?'_ Draco asked as he pressed his drink to his lips. Hermione shrugged. '_Nothing really better to do. What about you?' _Draco again took another drink. '_I like it that way.'_ Hermione looked at him questionably. _'Then why are you sitting with me?'_ Draco was now staring at the couples dancing while fiddling with his napkin. _'Why not?' _He responded still not looking at her. A thousand answers flew threw her mind. _Um maybe because we hate each other? Maybe because you're the enemy? Maybe, just maybe you've forgotten how much you despise me? _Draco already knew what she was thinking. Sighing he said _'Look Granger. It's not a big deal. You looked a little lonely. Why can't we just enjoy the company?'_ That took Hermione off guard. She thought about it for a moment. _Could he be up to something?_ She asked herself. Finally pushing all arguments aside she smiled. _'Alright Malfoy.' _

Soon Jacob brought Hermione her drink. Looking a little surprised to see Malfoy. _Was that disappointment I saw? _He thought to himself as the waiter glanced at Draco then sauntered away. Hermione seemed content in pretending that her drink was that interesting.

After about half way threw her second drink the mood seemed to defiantly lighten. Draco and Hermione began to talk. Everything from Hermione's Arithmancy class to Quidditch. Both became very relaxed with each other. Draco found himself enticed by her. The way a soft curl would fall in front of her eyes when she laughed. The way her cheeks would flush when she smiled. _What are you thinking Draco? She's inferior.'_ Mentally slapping him self. _'But look… Look at the way she sips her drink, her laugh, that smile that she had never bestowed towards me before. She has such a natural grace about her.'_ Quickly he tuned back into what she was saying _'You can't honestly tell me you love chasing a small gold insect!'_ She sat there waiting for a reply. Draco again turned his attention to the dance floor again. Hermione joined him. Watching all of the couples sway to the music. Draco stood and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt. Hermione looked up at him.

Draco looked down at Hermione holding out his hand. She looked at his hand then back at him. Her hand slid into his as she slid out of her seat. Draco led her over to the floor. Hermione recognized the song; Billie Holiday's Come rain or Come Shine. Draco stopped and turned to face Hermione. Taking her soft delicate hand and pressing it to his chest, while wrapping an arm around her waist. Drawing her closer. Hermione couldn't resist giving into his arms. She placed her head against shoulder. And let all else disappear. Her eyes closed, looking like she was at peace. But her stomach was very busy. It felt like a million butterflies had just hatched in her stomach. Draco tilted his head to rest atop of hers. Draco had a warm tingly feeling spread all over his body. He exhaled with contentment. Hermione on the other hand was trying to absorb his intoxicating scent. It wasn't over powering. Very subtle, this made it all the more enticing. _Am I actually enjoying this? Hermione you can't._ Inwardly scolding her self. _But for now it just feels so right. You know your enjoying this. Stop looking so far into it. _Once the song ended they stopped at looked at each other. Searching for some kind of a reaction. Draco cleared his throat and took a step back away from Hermione. Feeling slightly hurt she cast her eyes to the floor. And Draco knew it. _'Come on. I'll take you home.' _He said as he lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. Hermione nodded. Grabbing her purse and began to rummage for money. Draco put his hand on top of hers. _'I got it.' _He said whiling flashing her smile. Hermione's face turned bright red and she smiled back. Draco grabbed a wad of money out of his pocket and tossed it on the table. As they left the club Hermione felt a hand at the small of her back leading her out. Hermione felt the heat rise to her face yet again. _'So where does the infamous Granger live?' _Draco asked. '_Well actually not far from here, on knightly drive.'_ Hermione responded while rubbing her arms for heat. '_Would you like to walk?'_ Draco asked as he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Hermione smiled and nodded.

They both seemed to be taking their time walking to Hermione's home. On the way, there was little conversation. Each absorbed in their own thoughts. But it was a comfortable silence. Before Hermione knew it she was standing in front of her gate. _'Thank you for walking me home, the drinks… everything. It was fun.' _Draco had his hands in his pockets, feeling unsure what to do next. He's never had this problem before. He always knew how to handle women. But this was different. _'Yeah well don't get used to it.' _He said with a smile. Hermione laughed. '_So I'll see you around school. Goodnight Draco.' _Draco was shocked to hear his name come out of her mouth. Their eyes locked. That fugitive curl was back. Gently brushed it out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. Before either of them really knew what was happening Draco had his hand behind Hermione neck, pulling her face close to his. His face only a centimeter away from hers _'Goodnight Hermione' _he whispered. Growing restless Hermione grabbed a hold of Draco's shirt collar and pulled his lips to hers.

Well that was chapter two. I really hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks.

-Paige


End file.
